gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CXN: Capcom X Namco
Capcom X Namco is a fighting game that puts Capcom characters against Namco characters. It will be an update to, and will utilize the same gameplay mechanics as, Street Fighter X Tekken. Namco will also be developing their own crossover game entitled Namco vs. Capcom. Story As with Street Fighter X Tekken, the center of the conflict between the Capcom and Namco universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Ryu and Ken or Kazuya and Nina, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Capcom D.D. (Debut) Rook (Debut) Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) Death (Debut) Shiba Shintaro (Cannon Spike) Simone (Cannon Spike) Ryu (Street Fighter) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Cammy (Street Fighter) Guile (Street Fighter) Abel (Street Fighter) Dhalsim (Street Fighter) Sagat (Street Fighter) Rolento (Final Fight) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Poison (Final Fight) Hugo (Final Fight) Zangief (Street Fighter) Rufus (Street Fighter) Balrog (Street Fighter) Vega (Street Fighter) Mega Man (Mega Man) Roll (Mega Man) Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) Arthur (Ghost'n Goblins) Firebrand (Ghost'n Goblins) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Piers Nivans (Resident Evil) Dante (Devil May Cry) Vergil (Devil May Cry) Frank West (Dead Rising) Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) Captain Commando (Captain Commando) Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) Luka (Lost Planet) Alia (Mega Man) Axl (Mega Man) Tessa (Red Earth) Mai-Ling (Red Earth) Teisel Bonne (Mega Man) Tron Bonne (Mega Man) Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) Anakaris (Darkstalkers) Leo (Red Earth) Kenji (Red Earth) Regina (Dino Crisis) Gail (Dino Crisis) Strider Hiryu (Strider) Ton Pooh (Strider) Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) Baby Head (Captain Commando) Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) Trish (Devil May Cry) Lucia (Devil May Cry) Sakura (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Blanka (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Guy (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cody (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) Elena (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Dudley (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) (DLC/Limited Edition) Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) Arvin Clauford (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) Rouge (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) Helena Harper (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) Oda Nobunaga (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) Juri Han (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) (Secret Mid-Boss for Tekken characters) Omega D.D. (Debut) (Secret Mid-Boss for Namco characters) Akuma (Street Fighter) (Boss for Tekken characters) Jedah (Darkstalkers) (Boss for Namco characters) Oni Akuma (Street Fighter) (Secret Boss for Tekken characters) Dark Jedah (Debut) (Secret Boss for Namco characters) Namco Reiji Arisu (Namco ✕ Capcom) Xiaomu (Namco ✕ Capcom) Saya (Namco ✕ Capcom) Katana (Namco ✕ Capcom) Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Mii Kouryuuji (Project X Zone) Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) Nina Williams (Tekken) Asuka Kazama (Tekken) Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort (Tekken) Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) Kuma (Tekken) Paul Phoenix (Tekken) Marshall Law (Tekken) King (Tekken) Craig Marduk (Tekken) Hwoarang (Tekken) Steve Fox (Tekken) Julia Chang (Tekken) Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken) Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Raven (Tekken) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Blinky (Pac-Man) Pinky (Pac-Man) Inky (Pac-Man) Clyde (Pac-Man) Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis) Even Bernard (Time Crisis) Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul) Hildegrad von Krone (Soul) Wild Dog (Time Crisis) Wild Fang (Time Crisis) Xiba (Soul) Yan Leixia (Soul) Albatross (Rolling Thunder) Leila Blitz (Rolling Thunder) Guren (Ninja Assault) Gunjo (Ninja Assault) Klonoa (Klonoa) Guntz (Klanoa) Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer) Rena Hayami (Ridge Racer) Stahn Alleron (Tales) Rutee Katrea (Tales) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Terror Mask (Splatterhouse) Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul) Natsu (Soul) Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis) Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis) Cervantes de Leon (Soul) Ivy Valentine (Soul) Brad Hawkins (Urban Reign) Shun Ying Lee (Urban Reign) Keith Martin (Time Crisis) Robert Baxter (Time Crisis) Count Auguste (Vampire Night) Bathe'lemy (Vampire Night) Patroklos Alexander (Soul) Pyrrha Alexander (Soul) Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Bryan Fury (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) JACK-X (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Lei Wulong (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Christie Monteiro (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Z.W.E.I. (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) Viola (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) Yuri Lowell (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) William Bishop (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) José Gutierrez (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) Willhelm (Xenosaga) (DLC/Limited Edition) T-elos (Xenosaga) (DLC/Limited Edition) Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) Ricardo Blanco (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) Zeus Bertrand (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jin Kazama (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Nightmare (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) Tira (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) Devil Kazuya (Tekken) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Nine-Tail Reiji (Debut) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Namco characters) Ogre (Tekken) (Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Inferno (Soul) (Boss for Namco characters) True Ogre (Tekken) (Bonus Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) Blue Inferno (Debut) (Bonus Boss for Capcom characters) Guest Characters Raiden (Metal Gear) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Cole MacGrath (Infamous) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) (PS3/PSVita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Kratos (God of War) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Mael Radec (Killzone) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Booker DeWitt (BioShock) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Emmett Graves (Starhawk) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kat (Grvity Rush) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Joseph Capelli (Resistance) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Nariko (Heavenly Sword) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Etna (Disgaea) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Dizzy (Guilty Gear) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Heart Aino (Arcana Heart) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mario (Mario) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Link (The Legend of Zelda) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Samus Aran (Metroid) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Donkey Kong (Mario/''Donkey Kong'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Yoshi (Mario/''Yoshi'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Kirby (Kirby) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Pikachu (Pokémon) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ness (Earthbound) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mickey Mouse (Disney/''Epic Mickey'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mr. Game & Watch (Game and Watch) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) R.O.B. (Gyromite/''Stack-Up'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Marth (Fire Emblem) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Pit (Kid Icarus) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Wario (Mario/''Wario'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Olimar (Pikmin) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Little Mac (Punch-Out) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo!) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Ray (Custom Robo) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Salvador (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Maya (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Zer0 (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Connor (Assassin's Creed) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Axton (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Michael (Grand Theft Auto) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) Master Chief (Halo) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) Gaige (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Krieg (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Big Daddy (BioShock) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Corvo Attano (Dishonored) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Banjo & Kazooie (Diddy Kong Racing/''Banjo-Kazooie'') (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Conker (Diddy Kong Racing/''Conker'') (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Artyom (Metro) (360/One Exclusive) (Capcom Mechaincs) (DLC/Limited Edition) Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry) (360/One Exclusive) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Red (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider Wizard) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) Takuma "Terry" Tsurugi (The Street Fighter) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Blue (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) Pepsiman (Pepsi) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Green (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) Kenshi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Pink (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) Kyoryu Gold (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G (Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Cyan (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Godzilla (Godzilla) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Navy (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Shinji Ikari (Neon Genisis Evangelion) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Kyoryu Gray (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gundam AGE-1 (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Norimaro (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) (Japan Only) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Ultraman Ginga (Ultraman Ginga) (Japan Only) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) Power Rider (Power Rider) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Pink (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) Æon Flux (Æon Flux) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Black (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) James Bond (James Bond) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Yellow (Power Rangers) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) Megaforce Blue (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) Spock (Star Trek) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Spawn (Spawn) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) The Lone Ranger (The Long Ranger) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Mechanics) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) The Apprentice (Star Wars) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Freddy Kreuger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition Jason Voorhes (Friday the 13th) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Richard B. Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) (Overseas) (Capcom Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Snoop Dogg (Real Life Rapper) (Overseas) (Namco Mechanics) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cameos E. Honda (Street Fighter): The Pit Stop 109 Mike Haggar (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Sodom (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Abigail (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Damnd (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Axl (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Edi. E (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Grandfather Andore (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Belger (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Mech-Zangief (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter): Cosmic Elevator El Fuerte (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Alex (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Juli (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Juni (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Enero (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Sarai Kurosawa (Street Fighter): Mishima Estate Yun Lee (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Yang Lee (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Hoimei (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): Sakura and Blanka's Ending/Training Mode Kunimitsu (Tekken): Mishima Estate Armor King (Tekken): King and Marduk's Prologue and Ending Alex (Tekken): Jurassic Era Reseach Facility Ganryu (Tekken): Blast Furnace NANCY-MI847J (Tekken):Urban War Zone Eddy Gordo (Tekken):Christie and Lei's Ending Tiger Jackson (Tekken): The Half Pipe Servbot Head (Mega Man): Urban War Zone Proto Man (Mega Man): Dr. Wily's Lab Bass (Mega Man): Dr. Wily Lab Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Blademaster Alastor (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Astaroth (Ghosts'n Goblins): Graveyard Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers): The Dancing Cat Jake Muller (Resident Evil): Neo-Umbrella Sherry Bilkins (Resident Evil): Neo-Umbrella Ada Wong (Resident Evil): Neo-Umbrella Dr. Wily (Mega Man): Dr. Wily's Lab Kat (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Eva (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Phineas (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Dolg (Captain Commando): Callisto Shturm Jr. (Captain Commando): Callisto Yamato (Captain Commando): Callisto Monster (Captain Commando): Callisto Dr. T. W. (Captain Commando): Callisto Shturm (Captain Commando): Callisto Druk (Captain Commando): Callisto Blood (Captain Commando): Callisto Doppel (Captain Commando): Callisto Scumocide (Captain Commando): Callisto Carol (Captain Commando): Callisto Wooky (Captain Commando): Callisto Marbin (Captain Commando): Callisto Z (Captain Commando): Callisto Brenda (Captain Commando): Callisto Mardia (Captain Commando): Callisto Kojiro (Captain Commando): Callisto Sasuke (Captain Commando): Callisto Hanzo (Captain Commando): Callisto Musashi (Captain Commando): Callisto Monster (Captain Commando): Callisto Rick (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Yuri Solotov (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Bandero (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Dennis Isenberg (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Hauzer (Red Earth): Darminor Kongou (Red Earth): Darminor Ravange (Red Earth): Darminor Hydron (Red Earth): Darminor Lavia (Red Earth): Darminor Gi Gi (Red Earth): Darminor Blade (Red Earth): Darminor Scion (Red Earth): Darminor Grandmaster (Strider): Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic Saturn Dyer (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gamof Gohgry (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Franco Gerelt (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Vector (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rimgal (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Zelkin Fiskekrogen (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gore Gajah (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Dr. Eward Bilstein (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kappah Nosuke (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Blood Barbarians (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Black Hayato (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Ele (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Prince (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gantetsu (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Claire (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Omega (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Eagle (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Luca (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Shaker (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Ghost Bilstein (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rain (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kaede (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Byakko (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rai-on (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Chairperson (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Akira Kazama (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Kaede (Onimusha): Inabayama Keijiro Maeda (Onimusha): Inabayama Jubei Yagyu (Onimusha): Inabayama Oyu of Odani (Onimusha): Inabayama Kotaro Fuma (Onimusha): Inabayama Ekei Ankokuji (Onimusha): Inabayama Magoichi Saiga (Onimusha): Inabayama Nakato Farland (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Halma Frockhart (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Kai (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Kei (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Simon Harvard (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Daichi Yumeno (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Sora (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Reika Amamiya (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Gonzales (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Ricky (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Thomas (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Herman (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Pollin (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Shadow Red (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Amuritta (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Yale (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Arekshim (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Goldibus (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Dr. Tatsumi (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Saori (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Cheung-Ming (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Ivonne (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Rivals All characters (solo or teams) have 1 (or 2) rival that they fight in Stage 6. The Boss characters fight their rivals in Stage 4 (Bonus Mid-Bosses), 7 (Sub-Bosses), or 8 (Bosses and Bonus Bosses). Exclusive characters fight their rivals in Stage 5. D.D. & Rook vs. Reiji & Xiaomu Ingrid & Death vs. Saya & Katana Shiba & Simone vs. Kogoro & Mii Ryu & Ken vs. Kazuya & Nina Chun-Li & Cammy vs. Asuka & Lili Guile & Abel vs. Heihachi & Kuma Dhalsim & Sagat vs. Paul & Law Rolento & Ibuki vs. King & Marduk Poison & Hugo vs. Hwoarang & Steve Zangief & Rufus vs. Julia & Bob Balrog & Vega vs. Yoshimitsu & Raven Mega Man & Roll vs. Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man Viewtiful Joe & Sexy Silvia vs. Blinky & Pinky Arthur & Firebrand vs. Inky & Clyde Morrigan & Felicia vs. Shion & KOS-MOS Chris & Piers vs. Giorgio & Evan Dante & Vergil vs. Siegfried & Hilde Frank West & Chuck Greene vs. Wild Dog & Wild Fang Donovan & Hsien-Ko vs. Xiba & Leixia Captain Commando & Mack vs. Albatross & Leila Wayne & Luka vs. Guren & Gunjo Alia & Axl vs. Klanoa & Guntz Tessa & Mai-Ling vs. Reiko & Rena Teisel & Tron vs. Rutee & Stanh Demitri & Anakaris vs. Rick & Terror Mask Leo & Kenji vs. Mitsurugi & Natsu Regina & Gail vs. Alan & Wesley Strider Hiryu & Ton Pooh vs. Cervantes & Ivy Ginzu & Baby Head vs. Brad & Shun Hayato & June vs. Keith & Robert Batsu & Hinata vs. Auguste & Bathe'lemy Trish & Lucia vs. Patroklos & Pyrrha Sakura & Blanka vs. Lars & Alisa Guy & Cody vs. Bryan & JACK-X Elena & Dudley vs. Lei & Christie Samanosuke & Jacques vs. Z.W.E.I. & Viola Hideo & Kyoko vs. Yuri & Estillise Junpei & Arvin vs. Bishop & Gutierrez Falcon & Rouge vs. Willhelm & T-elos Leon & Helena vs. Taizo & Susumu Oda & Date vs. Ricardo & Zeus M. Bison & Juri vs. Jin & Xiaoyu Wesker & Jill vs. Nightmare & Tira Evil Ryu vs. Devil Omega D.D. vs. Nine-Tail Reiji Akuma vs. Ogre Jedah vs. Infreno Oni vs. True Ogre Dark Jedah vs. Blue Inferno Raiden vs. Cole Toro vs. Kuro Crash vs. Spyro Sweet Tooth vs. Kratos Drake vs. Ethan Radec vs. Sir Daniel Isaac vs. Booker Emmett vs. Kat Capelli vs. Nariko Sora vs. Cloud Etna vs. Dizzy Heart vs. Noel Mario vs. Link Samus vs. Fox DK vs. Yoshi Kirby vs. Pikachu Captain Falcon vs. Ness Sonic vs. Snake Mickey vs. Ralph Mr. Game & Watch vs. R.O.B. Marth vs. Pit Wario vs. Olimar Mac vs. Saki Chibi-Robo vs. Ray Salvador vs. Altaïr Maya vs. Ezio Zer0 vs. Connor Axton vs. Edward Michael vs. Master Chief Gaige vs. Lara Krieg vs. Big Daddy Juliet vs. Corvo Banjo & Kazooie vs. Conker Artyom vs. Vaas Kyoryu Red vs. Wizard Kyoryu Black vs. Tsurugi Kyoryu Blue vs. Pepsiman Kyoryu Green vs. Kenshi Kyoryu Pink vs. Dokuro-Chan Kyoryu Gold vs. Gavan Kyoryu Cyan vs. Godzilla Kyoryu Navy vs. Shinji Kyoryu Gray vs. AGE-1 Norimaro vs. Ginga Megaforce Red vs. Power Rider Megaforce Pink vs. Æon Megaforce Black vs. Bond Megaforce Yellow vs. Katniss Megaforce Blue vs. Spock Robo Knight vs. Spawn Jack vs. Lone Ranger Indiana Jones vs. The Apprentice Freddy vs. Jason Riddick vs. Snoop Dogg Arenas Capcom Urban War Zone (Street Fighter) The Half Pipe (Street Fighter) Mad Gear Hideout (Final Fight) The Pitstop 109 (Street Fighter) Blast Furnace (Street Fighter) Cosmic Elevator (Street Fighter) Antarctica (Street Fighter) Pandora's Box (Street Fighter) Training Stage (Street Fighter) Dr. Wily's Lab (Mega Man) Battle Carnival (Viewtiful Joe) Graveyard (Ghosts's Goblins) The Dancing Cat (Darkstalkers) Neo-Umbrella (Resident Evil) Limbo City (Devil May Cry) Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising) Callisto (Captain Commando) E.D.N. III (Lost Planet) Darminor (Red Earth) Jurassic Era Reseach Facility (Dino Crisis) Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic (Strider) Neo Tokyo (Star Gladiator) Taiyo High School (Rival Schools) Inabayama (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) Goldibus' Base (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) Skull Haven (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sekigahara (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) Namco Mishima Estate (Tekken) Pac-Land (Pac-Man) Proto Merkabah (Xenosaga) V.S.S.E. (Time Crisis) Ostrheinsburg (Soul) WCPO (Rolling Thunder) Shogun Kigai's Base (Ninja Assault) Phantomile (Klonoa) Shatter Bay (Ridge Racer) Aeropolis (Tales) West Mansion (Splatterhouse) Green Harbor (Urban Reign) Auguste's Castle (Vampire Night) 108th (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) Underground (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) Drill Land (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) Guest Stages FOXHOUND (Metal Gear) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) New Marais (Infamous) (PS3/Vira/PS4 Exclusive) Mainicho Issho (Mainicho Issho) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Artisans (Spyro) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Chamber of The Flame (God of War) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Shambalya (Uncharted) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Origami Killer's Home (Heavy Rain) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) Helghast (Killzone) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gallowmere (MediEvil) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Aegis VII (Dead Space) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Columbia (BioShock) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) White Sands (Starhawk) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hekseville (Gravity Rush) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Chimera Spaceship (Resistance) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive)(DLC/Limited Edition) Fearless (Heavenly Sword) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hallow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Cocoon (Final Fantasy) (PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Mushroom Kingdom (Mario) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Hyrule Catle (The Legend of Zelda) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Planet Zebes (Metroid) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Corneria (Star Fox) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Kong Island (Donkey Kong) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Yoshi Island (Mario/''Yoshi'') (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Pop Star (Kirby) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon) (Wii U/3ds Exclusive) Mute City (F-Zero) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Onett (EarthBound) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Wasteland (Epic Mickey) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Flat Zone (Game & Watch) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Professor Hector's Lab (Gyromite) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) WarioWare Inc. (Wario) (Wii U/3DS Exclsuive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hocotate (Pikmin) (Wii U/3DS Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Sanctuary (Borderlands) (360/One Exclusive) Abstergo Industries (Assassin's Creed) (360/One Exclusive) Liberty City (Grand Theft Auto) (360/One Exclusive) The Ark (Halo) (360/One Exclusive) Croft Mansion (Lara Croft) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Rapture (BioShock) (360/One Exlcusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) San Romero High School (Lollipop Chainsaw) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Dunwall (Dishonered) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) (3560/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Panther King's Throne Room (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) D6 (Metro) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Malay Archipelago (Far Cry) (360/One Exclusive) (DLC/Limited Edition) Debross Army Base (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Japan Only) Haruto's House (Kamen Rider Wizard) (Japan Only) Tsurugi's Dojo (The Street Fighter) (Japan Only) Pepsi Land (Pepsi) (Japan Only) Geminar (Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar) (Japan Only) Pedophile's World (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) (Japan Only) SARD (Space Sheriff Gavan) (Japan Only) (DLC/Limited Edition) Monster Island (Godzilla) (Japan Only) (DLC/Limited Edition) NERV (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (Japan Only) (DLC/Limited Edition) Space Colony Ovan (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE) (Japan Only) (DLC/Limited Edition) Norimaro's School (Debut) (Japan Only) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gosei's Lair (Power Rangers Megaforce ) (Overseas) Bregna (Æon Flux) (Overseas) MI6 (James Bond) (Overseas) The Capital (The Hunger Games ) (Overseas) USS Enterprise (Star Trek) (Overseas) USSG (Spawn) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Black Pearl (Pirates of the Carribean) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Tonto's Village (The Lone Ranger) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Nightmare Land (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Hunter Gratzner (The Chronicles of Riddick) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Snoop Dogg (Tekken) (Overseas) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gameplay/Modes Arcade Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a regional/console exclusive character). The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character(s) intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Bonus mid-boss fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 (Regional/Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #4) *Rival Battle (except for Bosses and Regional/Console exclusive characters) *Sub-Bosses (In Pandora mode) *Boss (Bonus Boss if certain requirement are met on fight #7) *Charcter(s) Ending Versus A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge Various challenges for you to complete. These challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store In the store, you can buy things for your game. DLC can be used to buy art, characters, costumes, colour palettes and other bonus content (usually for a price though). Costumes & Voices Italics indicate primary voice for Cross Language. Guest characters don't have Swap Costume. Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games